The cabin vacation
by Travis 2017
Summary: A crossover of four cartoons. They go to a cabin there. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The cabin vacation

* * *

A crossover of four cartoons goes to a cabin in the woods. A crossover of Arthur, All Grown Up, Wordgirl, and Equestria girls. They will have a good vacation there of course. There is three other cabins near by. That the Equestria girls will be in charge of them. They will enjoy that vacation that they will love it very much in fact. We start with Rainbow Dash taking Arthur, Tommy, and Becky heading to that place now. Next to her is Tommy Pickles and in the back Arthur and Becky in that car there.

"I will enjoy this," said Arthur, "This vacation will be a great one."

"Same here," said Becky, "How about you two as well?"

"I know i will," said Tommy, "What about you Rainbow Dash?"

"I sure will," said Rainbow Dash, "This vacation will be so awesome!"

"That is good," said Arthur, "I think we are nearing that place now."

They arrived there and they unpacked. Arthur will sleep next to Tommy in one bed with Rainbow Dash and Becky in another bedroom and bed. They will enjoy that vacation there. They are now talking on the coach watching TV. They are also talking as well. They wonder what to do for dinner. Rainbow Dash will cook them burgers and fries. They want to know if they should go to the river the next day. They are talking about stuff right now in the matter of fact of course. They are all barefoot now.

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Should we go to the river tomorrow Rainbow Dash?"

"I say yes," said Rainbow Dash, "I will enjoy that in fact."

"I will love that," said Tommy, "I used to be afraid until i saved a friend's life in fact."

"That is good," said Becky, "This will be a good vacation."

"I know it will be," said Arthur, "My friend Buster saved mine before as in life."

Next chapter they have dinner and bath or shower time. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	2. Dinner and bath

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They will soon have dinner in matter of fact. They will get showers or baths after dinner and before bedtime. That they will enjoy it there. They know tomorrow they go to that river. They heard that river is a very good one with clean water and lots of fish. They will fish and swim. They will even catch crawdad's to eat as well. They know that it is good tasting. They hope to eat fish and stuff caught from that river there.

"This is good," said Arthur, "These burgers and fries that is in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "I hope we have fish tomorrow from that river."

"I agree," said Tommy, "I sure love this vacation so far."

"Thanks you three," said Rainbow Dash, "You three are good kids in fact."

"That we are," said Arthur, "I hope we catch the fish that live in that river there."

They are sure enjoying that vacation. They loved the burgers and fries they are having. They will soon get clean and get ready for bed. They will all sleep barefoot there. They all wear pajamas to bed of course. They are going to go to the river and have fun. They will go fishing first then catch crawdad's and then get ready to go swimming. They will love it there. They know it is a great vacation in matter of fact. They are now ready to get clean now. They are deciding who goes first in matter of fact.

"I think Tommy should," said Arthur, "After all he takes baths still in matter of fact."

"That I do," said Tommy, "So yes I will first."

Very well " said Rainbow Dash, " Do you need me to bathe you?"

"No i can do that alone," said Tommy, "Do to my boy parts in fact."

"I know what you mean," said Arthur, "I have the same parts there."

Next chapter see what happens. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. Getting clean

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. Tommy is now taking his bath of course. So yes he is naked in matter of fact. His private parts is only seen by him because they are blocked by the bath tub. They know not to go in there unless he gets injured something like that in matter of fact of course. He is taking his bath alone in fact. He doesn't want to be naked in front of Becky and Rainbow Dash. Arthur could go in if he knocks. Arthur doesn't want to go in on him naked.

"He is in the bath," said Arthur, "How is your bath going Tommy?"

"It is good," said Tommy, "The water is nice and hot in fact."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "You are next in fact Arthur."

"That i know," said Arthur, "In fact i will get a shower."

"Same here," said Becky, "I am after Arthur here of course in fact."

Tommy had a good bath of course. He then dried himself off and then put on clean underwear and his pajamas. Arthur then went in as Tommy came out. Arthur then took off all his clothes and his glasses. Tommy has a friend who wears glasses in fact. That kid in matter of fact is Chuckie Finster. Tommy kind of see's it because Arthur needs glasses as well. Tommy knows contacts might tear of course. Arthur and Chuckie will never get contacts. Tommy know that in matter of fact of course.

"He is in the shower," said Tommy, "He let me hold his glasses when his hand gave it to him."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "I only wear sunglasses at times."

'I love sunglasses," said Tommy, "I think they are cool in fact."

"Same here," said Becky, "Arthur needs eye glasses but an wear sunglasses."

"Yes indeed," said Rainbow Dash, "I am a cool person in matter of fact."

They agree with her. After him was Becky then Rainbow Dash. They are now ready for bed so they went to sleep of course. Next chapter they go to the river after breakfast. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. River and Thunderstorm

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They just woke up and got dressed and had breakfast. They are now heading to that river. They see Pinkie Pie, Phil, D.W. and Scoops at the river. They are in another cabin. In fact it is the one to the right of them with Applejack, Lil, Brain, and Violet to the left of them. They also came there as well. They are now fishing in that river. Arthur caught a big fish which they will keep. They will in fact have it for dinner tonight of course.

"I did it," said Arthur, "Tommy how is crawdad hunting going?"

"You sure did," said Tommy, "I am doing good in it in fact i already got ten of them now."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "Pinkie Pie is also doing a good job with it."

"Yes indeed," said Pinkie Pie, "This river is sure nice in fact."

"I love it," said Phil, "After all i also caught a keeper of a fish."

They are having a good time at the river. They then put on their bathing suits and going for a swim. They are glad they won't be going skinny dipping there. They want to keep their private parts private. They don't want to see each other naked so they changed in private. Only some animals saw them and they don't care. After all regular animals is naked at all times. They in fact know that of course. They are having a good time at the river. They then had lunch and then are heading to the cabins.

"I had a good time," said Arthur, "At this river here of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "But now we are going back to the cabin's because a thunderstorm is coming."

"Yes indeed," said Rainbow Dash, "Lightning is very dangerous of course."

"That it is," said D.W., "Thunderstorms has lightning in fact."

"Yes of course," said Phil, "I see the storm clouds coming in now."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	5. Good news

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They are watching the weather reports on TV. They know that flash flooding is possible. They need to stay inside until they get a warning. They know they have a watch in fact. Flash flooding will happen on the other side of that river that they went to in fact. They know that they will be there in fact. They know that tree's might protect them from flash floods. They know the other side of the river not much tree's there in fact.

"We should be safe here," said Arthur, "After all flash flooding always happens on the other side of the river."

"I heard about that," said Tommy, "I hope we heard correct."

"I also heard that," said Rainbow Dash, "This will indeed be a good vacation in fact."

"That is true," said Becky, "Besides we have tall tree's here as well."

"Very true," said Arthur, "This vacation will be a great one."

They heard the flooding happened on the other side of the river that they hoped it would go in fact. They are glad they are safe. That storm ended after a bit. They are now getting ready to have dinner and get clean and get ready for bed. They got barefoot there. They know that they should be barefoot inside of it. They are having a very good trip. They had their dinner. They know Tommy is going in for his bath soon. That he takes them alone. He doesn't want people to see his privates.

"Have a good bath," said Arthur, "I am glad that storm ended so it is safe to take one."

"I sure will," said Tommy, "The only one who could go in is you."

"I won't though,' said Arthur, "After all i don't want to see that part of you."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "Becky you can go next in fact."

"Okay then," said Becky, "Then Arthur will be after me."

They all got them as in got clean. Now getting ready for bed. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	6. Storm damage

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They just woke up and got dressed in matter of fact. They are getting ready for breakfast right now in matter of fact. Rainbow Dash is cooking them waffles and bacon. They will sure enjoy that. They know Rainbow Dash can cook in matter of fact. They then got their breakfast and drinking orange juice. They will go to the river very soon to see the damage that flash flood left behind. They are glad it didn't happen on their side.

"That was great," said Arthur, "Now what do we do now in matter of fact?"

"It sure was," said Tommy, "I also wonder what we will do next."

"I loved it," said Becky, "Yes i also want to know what."

"The river," said Rainbow Dash, "I want you all and myself to see the damage that flash flood made last night."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "I am glad it didn't happen on this side of that river."

They went there and saw only minor damage and no deaths. They are glad that no one died or got hurt. They know things will go back to normal there in a short time. They know that only an outhouse got destroyed by it. That outhouse was stopped being used three years ago when a new family bought that house. That house was spared in matter of fact. They see that family looking at it as well. They are glad they don't use that outhouse. They will just put dirt there and grass will grow there.

"Was you sing it?" said Rainbow Dash, "As in was it still used?"

"No ma,am," said that man, "We never used that thing in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I hate outhouses in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "What will happen where it used to stand?"

"Just put dirt there," said that man, "After all stuff will be able to grow there."

Next chapter they will go fishing. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. Great vacation

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They are now getting ready to go fishing in that river. They are glad they are on that vacation there in fact. They are having a good time in matter of fact. They see that the family that lives in that one house is putting dirt were a hole was there for that outhouse that was destroyed. That family never used that outhouse. That family thinks they are gross in fact. They are now fishing in that river. They are talking as well in fact.

"I am glad i came," said Arthur, "This is indeed a very good vacation in matter of fact."

"I agree with you," said Tommy, "This vacation is the best in matter of fact."

"I sure love it," said Becky, "Thanks for taking us here in fact."

"Anytime at all," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad you are having a good time like me."

"I love it," said Arthur, "Look that family is putting dirt over that one hole where the outhouse once stood."

They caught plenty of fish for dinner that night. Then Tommy and Arthur went hunting for crawdad's now in matter of fact. They love the taste of them in fact. They are glad they went there to that cabin. They are going to catch plenty of them. Becky and Rainbow Dash is looking for arrowheads that they heard could be there in fact. They are having a good time. After they was done they went back to their cabin. Tommy and Arthur aught plenty of crawdad's. And them other two an arrowhead a piece.

"This is a good vacation," said Arthur, "We got plenty of crawdad's of course."

"That we did," said Tommy, "I am glad we came here in fact."

"I found an arrowhead," said Becky, "I heard they was around here."

"Same here," said Rainbow Dash, "This vacation is awesome."

"It is great," said Arthur, "This vacation is the best."

Next chapter they have dinner and get clean. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	8. Good dinner and getting clean

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They are getting ready for dinner. This time it is crawdad's. They are enjoying that dinner that they are having there. They know that vacation is indeed a good one. They know that after dinner they must get clean as in take baths or showers in fact. They know they take them alone. after all they want to keep private parts private. That they must wash them parts. They had a good dinner in matter of fact of course.

"That was a great dinner," said Arthur, "I am glad you made them in fact."

"It sure was," said Tommy, "Well time to get ready for my bath."

"Enjoy it," said Becky, "The last thing i want to see is a boy naked before i have kids."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "Tommy takes them alone anyway."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I do indeed take them alone seeing as i will be naked."

Tommy got in the bathroom with clean underwear and his pajamas. That he set them down and he took off all his clothes and got in the bath. He see's his private parts now but we don't for they are being blocked by the tub. After him Arthur had his shower then came Becky then Rainbow Dash. They are now getting ready for bed right know in the matter of fact. They are talking just before bedtime. They know the next day they will go in a canoe on that river to have some fun of course.

"That was a good shower," said Arthur, "That i had in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Becky, "I do love taking showers."

"Same here," said Rainbow Dash, "How was your bath Tommy?"

"Very good," said Tommy, "I do love taking baths in fact."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "It is now bedtime now in fact."

They all went to bed in matter of fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	9. Float trip

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They woke up and had breakfast. They will soon take that canoe that Rainbow Dash brought with them. They love that vacation because they have fun. They know that when they go home they will talk about that to the one's that didn't go on it. That vacation there is nice. That vacation is good for them. They went outside and got in that canoe and they started that float trip. They are sure enjoying it in matter of fact of course.

"I love this vacation," said Arthur, "I am indeed having fun here in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love this river in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Becky, 'Thank you for taking us here."

"No problem," said Rainbow Dash, "This is an awesome vacation."

"That it is," said Arthur, "I sure love this river in fact."

They had a good time in that canoe going down the river. They then went back to the cabin after they turned around. They will have fish for dinner of course. They know they will go fishing the next day in fact. They know that river is the best one in that area. That river has no waterfall at all. They are glad that it doesn't. They know waterfalls can be dangerous. That they could die if they go over one do to rocks. They are now getting ready for dinner and then get clean in matter of fact of course.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "It is indeed lots of fun in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we came here."

"I sure love it," said Becky, "This will be the best vacation ever."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "I sure think it is awesome."

"That it is," said Arthur, "I love this place indeed."

They had dinner and got clean and went to bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. Few days left

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They are now having dinner which is fish. They bought hush puppy mix so they can have that with the fish and fries. They know that in England they call that fish and chips. They know about that culture in matter of fact. They are in the United States so they says fish and fries. They love that vacation so far in fact. They only have a few days left on that vacation. They will fun with the days they have left at that cabin in matter of fact and that river.

"I love this," said Arthur, "This food and this wonderful vacation here."

"You said it," said Tommy, "I am sure enjoying this in fact."

"I sure love it," said Becky, "This vacation is the best."

"Why thank you," said Rainbow Dash, 'Tommy it is bath time for you."

"Okay then," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths."

Tommy grabbed his pajamas and clean underwear and went in the bathroom. Then he took off all his clothes and got in the bath. He is playing with his rubber duck in that bath. After he got done playing he then washed himself. Then Arthur took his shower same with Becky and then Rainbow Dash. They are now all clean and in pajamas. They are of course all barefoot. They know bedtime is coming very soon. But they are talking a bit until it is time for bed in the matter of fact of course.

"Best vacation ever," said Arthur, "I am sure loving it in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This vacation is the best."

"That it is," said Becky, "Tomorrow we will have fun."

"I am glad," said Rainbow, "Well it is now bedtime of course."

"That it is," said Arthur, "I know it is in fact of course."

Next chapter i need ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. Fun time part 1

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They woke up and got dressed then had breakfast. They will go fishing first then go on a nature hike through the woods and look at all the natural stuff they can find. They are having a good vacation in that cabin. That vacation is going well in fact. That will be the best vacation they ever had. They know only two days is left and they are all friends now. They are glad that Rainbow Dash took them to that cabin in the woods in fact.

"Best vacation ever," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "So thank you for taking us here in fact."

"I love it," said Becky, "So we thank you for taking us here."

"No problem," said Rainbow Dash, "This vacation is so awesome."

"That it is," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here in fact."

They had a good time fishing for they caught plenty of fish for dinner. They then took them back to that cabin then went for the nature hike. They had a very good time doing that. They then returned for lunch at the cabin then they went to swim in the river. They all have their bathing suits on. For Arthur and Tommy is is swimming trunks. Rainbow Dash is wearing a bikini and Becky a one piece bathing suit. Because Arthur and Tommy is just wearing trunks they are topless and nipples and belly buttons is showing.

"I love this," said Arthur, "What do we do tomorrow?"

"Same here," said Rainbow Dash, "Tomorrow we can do the same thing as today."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Any chance of thunderstorms tomorrow?"

"I say none," said Becky, "I saw it on the news about the weather."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I am glad we are here."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. Nice and clean

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They are now fishing in the river then went on a nature hike. They know the next day will be their last day there. They know when they go home they will tell their parents and friends about it. They are having a good time there in fact. They know that no thunderstorm is coming. But they know a regular shower will happen. That there is no lighting in it. They know regular rain is very good for the plants in fact.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Look the rain clouds is coming in now."

"I love it," said Becky, "I am glad we are here and i see the rain clouds moving in as well."

"Time to return to the cabin," said Rainbow Dash, "So we won't get wet until we get clean."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I will love to take a nice shower there."

They went inside just in time because soon after that it started to rain. They got barefoot anyway though. They then looked down at their toes and wiggled them. They are getting ready for dinner in fact. After dinner they talked a bit. Then Tommy got his pajamas and clean underwear and went to take his bath. He then filled the tub and he took off all his clothes and got in. So yes Tommy is naked in fact. He takes them alone in matter of fact. He doesn't want people to see his boy parts in fact.

"He is in the bath," said Arthur, "Then i will get my shower after he is done."

"I am after you," said Becky, "Then after me then it will be your turn."

"That i know," said Rainbow Dash, "We all need to get clean every night."

"That is good," said Arthur, "That is what i do in fact."

"That is good," said Becky, "Same as me in matter of fact."

They all got clean and got in bed. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. Campfire stories

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They are going on a nature hike on their last day there. They know that campfire stories tonight at the fire pit area. They will have fun doing them. That them stories will be ghost stories because that is very common in campfires in matter of fact. They know tomorrow after breakfast they will go home. They know vacation is coming to an end. They are ready for them campfire songs. They will roast hot dogs and marshmellows.

"I love campfires," said Arthur, 'Telling ghost stories is sure fun."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I have a good ghost story to tell you all in fact."

"Same here," said Becky, "Here comes our friends now in fact."

"Hi there," said Phil, "We wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Yes indeed," said D.W., "I have a good ghost story to tell."

They all had their turn to tell ghost stories they had a good are now going in the cabins to get clean and get ready for bed. They know that Tommy goes first as always in fact. That way he can have a nice hot bath. They are all barefoot now in fact. They saw Tommy with his pajamas and clean underwear in his hands. He went in closed the door and got naked. He then got in the bath. He is having a nice hot bath as planned. He will wash every body part from his head to his toes.

"He is in it," said Arthur, "He is taking his bath in fact."

"That he is," said Becky, "I am of course after Arthur in fact."

"I am after you," said Rainbow Dash, "I sure love showers because they are so awesome."

"That they are," said Arthur, "I take them more than baths now."

"Same here," said Becky, "That is all i take after all except in the public baths."

Next chapter will be the last so i need ideas how to end it. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	14. Last chapter

The cabin vacation

* * *

Arthur, Tommy, Rainbow Dash, and Becky at the cabin in the woods. They are going home today after breakfast. They had their breakfast and they are packing their bags. They had a very good time there in matter of fact. After packing the stuff they got in that car and heading on home. They had a good time there that they have pictures to show people. They know that they can go back next year. They will go next year in matter of fact of course. They are talking in that car right now in fact.

"I sure had fun here," said Arthur, "I am glad we came to this good place here."

"You said it," said Tommy, "In fact it was my favorite trip ever."

"I loved it," said Becky, "I am glad we came to that place."

"Same here," said Rainbow Dash, "Well here is your house Becky."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "Well see you all some other time."

After that they arrived in Elwood City in matter of fact. They went to Arthur's house and he went inside and told his parents about that vacation he had. Soon after that D.W. came home and told them about her vacation there as well. Then Rainbow Dash then dropped off Tommy and then she went home herself in matter of fact. They all had a great time there. That the only scary part was that thunderstorm not the ghost stories they said. That there was a risk of a flash flood there in fact.

"I loved it," said Arthur, "I am glad we went on that trip."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I knew that cabin vacation was a good idea."

"I sure did," said D.W., "The thunderstorm was the only thing scary there."

"That it was," said Arthur, "But that flash flood didn't happen on our side of the river."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you kids are safe."

I might make a sequel someday. I hope you love this story here. The end.


End file.
